


Another Adventure With You

by Jinx13GXA



Series: PRIDE 2020 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, They're so in love it hurts, ftlgbtpride2020, pure fluff, soft, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Gray loves the familiarity he and Natsu have build up over their time together, even if he has to deal with less cuddling than he'd like.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: PRIDE 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Another Adventure With You

The morning sun had finally reached the point where it shone over the trees and through the open window, and Gray groaned when the warm rays touched his face. He rolled over tired to hide from the bright light in the pillow, but it was no use. He was awake now. He wasn’t surprised to find the bed empty as he stretched out since Natsu tended to rise with the sun no matter the plan for the day.  _ I really wish you’d stay and cuddle instead… _

He eventually forced himself out of bed and to the kitchen, the smell of coffee drawing him in. There was only a little bit of steam rising from the cup when he got there, meaning Natsu had, once again, predicted exactly when he’d make his way down and made his coffee to be just the right temperature when he got it. He picked up the mug and carried it with him to the back door, watching through the window as Natsu picked the vegetables and fruits from their small garden. 

He could vaguely hear Natsu’s soft voice as he sang in Dravic, but he hadn’t seemed to notice Gray in the window yet. His steps were almost like a dance as he kept putting veggies in the basket. A good chunk of the berries went straight to his mouth though, and the herbs were placed into bags. He kept watching for a few minutes, but as the first song ended, so did Gray’s cup of coffee. 

He trudged back to the kitchen to make himself another cup, and to make Natsu some tea. There’s no way he wouldn’t be thirsty by now, considering the sun had risen around six, and that was four hours ago. He was careful with the water temperature, having dealt with the lecture of the proper temperature for each kind of tea one too many times. That lecture was the lesser of the two evils though, and Gray shuddered as he remembered all the burnt food over the years.  _ At least I learned to make tea… _

He poured the water into each of their mugs, choosing to use the instant coffee instead of the fancier stuff he had stashed away. That could wait until after cup five, when he was awake enough to work the machine. He carried them both in one hand as he walked back to the door and out. “Mornin’...”

Natsu’s voice trailed off as he turned to Gray, mud on his cheek and forehead, “Good morning, darling! Sleep well?” 

Gray only nodded, brain not quite capable of full sentences without more coffee, and even less capable when Natsu looked so adorable. He held out the tea mug and sat on the stairs of the back porch so he could lean against the railing. 

A small plate of fruits was sat in his lap as Natsu took the tea and sat beside him, “Still tired?” He leaned against him, neither one of them caring about the dirt that was moving from Natsu to Gray. They both needed a shower anyways. 

Gray wrapped an arm around Natsu’s back and nuzzled his hair as he hummed a small affirmation. He struggled to swallow down a yawn as Natsu snuggled into him.

Natsu purred softly, and it made Gray’s heart swell. It may be one of the many things that mark Natsu as not-quite-human, but Gray loved hearing it so much. It was a subtle way of affirming that Natsu liked whatever it was he was doing, and any reminders were appreciated.  _ We’ve been together for years and I’m still afraid I’ll mess up eventually… _

Gray let his eyes slip closed for a moment as he took in the smells and feelings around him. It was comforting and pleasant to be reminded that this really was his home by the familiar atmosphere, and even more so when chapped lips met his own. When Natsu pulled back, they were nose to nose, but after a moment, Natsu’s nose crinkled. “Still don’t like the taste of coffee?” He teased.

“I don’t think I ever will, Love,” Natsu mumbled, “Eat breakfast and we’ll shower okay?” he pressed a finger to Gray’s nose, leaving a small dot of dirt as he did. 

Gray laughed softly, as he watched Natsu hurry to finish what he was doing, “We have a mission?”

“The team does, “ Natsu confirmed, “Another big one.” He mumbled more song lyrics that Gray didn’t catch under his breath as he worked, but he found himself captivated anyways.  _ Natsu himself is captivating. _

Gray sighed softly, and as the caffeine began to kick in, so did his sarcasm, “Great… That means less cuddles because-”

“-We’ll be working,” Natsu finished. “Think about it this way, Gray,” He brought one of the baskets over and sat it on the porch to be carried into the house, then gently cupped Gray’s cheek, “We’re all gonna go on another big adventure together. We’ll make it fun.”

“Yeah,” Gray muttered. He reached a hand up to cup Natsu’s as he leaned into it, “Just being with you will make it more fun.” He turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Natsu’s palm, smiling against it as Natsu sighed happily. 

_ We’ll be okay, just like always. _

“Love you,” Natsu whispered softly, and Gray whispered it back, even though those two words could never express exactly how he feels about Natsu.


End file.
